monsterzillaz_starsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:IamFrankiestein/monster high Characters-main six
Warning This is a blog post and not a page :) Frankie Stein (Firecracker) Frankie Stein is either the Daughter of Frankenstein or the Grandaughter because it has not officialy all linked up. She is 16 days old (however since her birthday is on June 26th 2010 she should technically be 1095 days old by now...) She is bubbley and one of the main characters in Monster high however she mainley represents the series rather than participate in it. She has a pet Dog called Watzit whoe's Pet license is ten pages long. She has no favourite food because of "not being alive long enogh to try everything" She starred in-New Ghoul @school, Fright on! Escape from Skull shores, Friday night Frights, Ghouls rule and possibly 13 wishes (the next special after Scaris) Her Gff's are Clawdeen Wolf and Draculaura Draculaura (Lala, Ula D or D) Draculaura is the Daughter of Dracula and is 1600 years old She is a vegetarian and has a pet bat named Count Fabulous. She enjoys gossiping, Fanging-out with her Ghoul friends and shopping. She is currently dating Clawdeen's brother Clawd Wolf and is getting over many crushes from the past and the not so distent past. She has a favourite food of Fruit and vag but has an extreme fear of Blood. When the very word is meantioned she faints and it takes extreme measures to awake her. She can't see her reflection so her appearence is sometimes ver commical. She starred in-Why do Ghouls fall in love and breifly in Friday night frights her Gff's are Frankie Stein and Clawdeen wolf. Clawdeen Wolf (Deenie) Clawdeen is the daughter of the werewolves and is sister to Howleen Wolf and Clawd Wolf (However in the books she has many brothers and sisters) she is 16 years old. Her enemy is meant to be Cleo however they get along most of the time. She and Cleo omly agree that Gold is the best colour yet. but by her atire it makes out that Clawdeen favours purple. Her pet is Crescent-a purple cat She has a favourite food which is steak and attempts to ruin Draculaura's relation ship with Clawd by using this as her 'weapon' She is trustworthy (most of the time) and is Starring in Scaris-city of frights however she briefly starred in Friday Night Frights Her Gff's are Frankie Stein and Draculaura Cleo De Nile Cleo De Nile is of ancient age and is three years younger than her older sister Nefera. Cleo has not yet starred in and specials apart from new Ghoul @ school when she briefly tormented Frankie. Cloe is currently Dating Deuce however it was reciently reveled that she DID infact have a relationship with Clawd that didn't last long. She had a suspition that Deuce was cheating on her and dating Operetta however Deuce was susing Operetta's talent for music to write Cleo a song. her pet is a blue snake covered in jewles called Hissett Her Gff's are Deuce and Ghoulia lagoona Lagoona Blue is a 16 sea monster who is currently starting a relationship with Gil (Gillington) Webber She is the nicest Ghoul in school and is always looking out for her Ghoul friends. She has a pet named Neptuna who is a pink fish (or a Phirana) She is from 'Down Under' or Austrailia. She starred in-Escape from skull shores and Friday Night Frights She is Gff's with everyone. Ghoulia Ghoulia is the 16 year old daughter of the Zombies and is the smartest Ghoul in school. she is in a relation ship with Don of the Dead but most likely Slow-moe. She isn't considered one of the main six however she has recently started to appear in More episodes th an before. She hasn't starred in any specials but she played an active role in Ghouls rule and Friday Night Frights. her pet is an owl named Sir Hoot-a-lot and her Gff is Cleo (a official art version of her will be added to this blog soon) Category:Blog posts